


Two's Company

by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Come Swallowing, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Drunken Confessions, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Sub Keith (Voltron), Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby
Summary: Lance keeps catching Shiro and Keith shooting each other interested glances but neither of them seems to ever catch the other in the act. Despite his own interest in both of them, Lance takes it upon himself to try and set them up. He’s had success as Cupid in the past, maybe he can add another happy couple to his list. But Lance ends up taking on more than he bargained for…





	Two's Company

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot thanks to an anonymous user who sent me an ask on my blog. They inspired me and now you get a nice shklance fic out of it. Hope you like it.

There he goes again, Lance thinks. 

He watches from across the bay as Keith steals a glance at a passing Shiro. The look lasts only a second but Lance has always had good eyes. He knows a once over when he sees one and this isn’t even the first time he’s seen Keith do it. A quick flick of his eyes down Shiro’s frame before biting in his lip with a pleased look and then leaving to do his work.

Shiro does it too, Lance has noticed. 

He’ll be looking over a data screen with someone, talking about things to be done, his focus entirely on the information and conversation at hand. And then Keith walks by carrying a box on his shoulder. Shiro will pause for a mere moment and look at that well-sculpted ass with a flash of interest. Lance can’t blame him because it’s a very nice ass. He’s looked at it himself in passing. But three steps later, Shiro’s eyes are back onto the data sheet as if he hadn’t been trying to burn that uniform off Keith.

Lance only started noticing it lately once they started doing relief efforts on the liberated planets together. When they started spending more time outside of their Lions rather than in. Things are a little calmer at the moment and he keeps thinking one of them will breach the subject of going on a date. But neither of them does and Lance has to wonder if they don’t know the other is interested.

But that’s where Lance can come in! He’s always set up his friends on Earth with good matches! And with the way they are  _clearly_ interested in each other…this has got to be a good match!

Step one is to stop flirting with them individually. I mean, Lance is some hot stuff, can’t have them distracted from each other because Lance is just too irresistible to focus. And as much as he has the hots for them both, it couldn’t be clearer that they have the hots for each other more. Better to make them happy with each other than trying to get into their pants individually.

With that out of the way, step two is getting Shiro and Keith alone on the same details. Usually, the groups are set up into threes so Lance situates himself with them but then breaks away for intervals of time so they can be alone. Of course, Lance watches from a discrete distance, excited at the prospect of them turning to one another and maybe catching each other staring.

But it doesn’t happen. Time after time, Lance leaves them alone so they’ll do something but  _infuriatingly_ they actually do their work. They stay focused on their tasks and do nothing more than talk face to face about the next steps. No one gets caught daydream staring. No one blushes and looks away. No one leans in just a little too close to invite a kiss.

It’s not happening like the romcoms Lance so thoroughly enjoys. And it’s annoying as fuck.

He tries for the whole two weeks on the most recent planet and each day Lance gets a little more downtrodden about it. He’s still catching them looking at each other every few days so he knows they’re interested but…either they are just really really really dense or the powers that be are deliberately trying to sabotage Lance’s attempts at being cupid.

He’s starting to think it’s a little bit of both.

They finish their goodwill mission eventually and allow themselves a day or two to relax. Shiro decides to treat both young paladins to some drinks at a local pub, since they worked so hard. Lance could certainly use it with how low he’s been feeling.

Maybe he’s not as good at this as he thought. Maybe he’s never actually been good at it. In fact, maybe he’s so bad at this matchmaking thing that this debacle is just proof that he’s never going to find anyone either.

Screw it, he thinks. Time to drink his sorrows away with these two oblivious morons. Lance slams back his first drink eliciting a disconcerted look from both Shiro and Keith at how quickly he gulps.

“You alright, Lance?” Shiro asks while sipping his glass of, he wants to call it, wine. “You’ve been a little off these last few weeks.”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees and watches as Lance tips the glass back to gulp it the last of it down. When finished he puts it back on the counter and signals the bartender to fill it back up. "You been sick?"

“Or did something happen?” Shiro wonders.

“Ha, I wish,” Lance answers. Once it’s refilled he clinks his glasses to Shiro’s and Keith’s. “I’ve been waiting for weeks for something to happen!” he adds and chugs the second glass.

“Some alien girl probably turned him down,” Keith guesses.

“Except he hasn’t been flirting with any of the girls here,” Shiro comments.

“You’re right,” Keith snorts out a laugh. “He  _must_ be sick.”

“Keith,” Shiro gives him a disapproving look, a hint that he should ease up.

It’s clear that Lance isn’t in the best of spirits. And now he’s signaling for a third drink. Already there’s a light dusting of pink on his cheeks from quick inebriation of the first two. Whatever they’re drinking is strong stuff.

Shiro’s the first to try to be the mom-friend and Lance isn’t surprised at all.

“How about you drink some water, Lance?” he suggests and nods at the bartender. “Maybe tell us what’s on your mind?”

“Romance is so…stupidly complicated,” Lance mumbles as he Shiro takes his glass and gives him one with water.

“I told you…someone turned him down,” Keith nudges. “He’s mad at some girl.”

“Nope,” Lance says and slides the water glass away. He tries reaching for his wine but Shiro slides it an inch just beyond his reach. So he frowns and continues. “I’m actually mad at you two.”

“Us?” Keith frowns, indignant. “What did we do?”

“Nothing!” Lance shouts. “That’s the problem! With how often you undress each other with your eyes it should have been easy to set you two up! I’ve been busting my ass, ignoring my own feelings and bending over backward to get you two–”

“Wait, stop,” Keith interrupts, brows furrowed as he blinks with confusion. “You’ve been trying to set me and Shiro up? Like on a date?”

“YES!” Lance exclaims with relief now that it’s in the open. During their exchange of looks, he reaches over and takes his drink back. “I wanted to be subtle but man…”

“Is this why you kept ditching our work?” Keith frowns further.  

“Did you say ‘ignoring your own feelings’?” Shiro asks.

“Yes and…yes,” Lance nods and tips back his glass.

Man, it’s so much easier to just say when he’s just on the side of drunk.  Feels great to just say what he means without a filter without second guessing every word before he even says it. He should grab some of this to take back to the Atlas for his downtime.

There are no words for several minutes. A conversation flows between Shiro and Keith without either of them uttering a single sound. Just their eyes exchanging information. Shiro then nods and they turn to Lance who’s finally finished his glass.

“No more for him,” Keith says to the bartender.

“Uh, who the hell put  _you_  in charge of what  _I_  drink?” Lance counters with a little more snark than his usual. “Another glass of this great stuff sir–” he slams some local currency on the counter before adding “–as I am  _now_ paying for myself. So there.”

“I don’t want to upset you further, Lance, but you should know…” Shiro starts and Keith nods. “…Keith and I have been together for almost a year.”

Lance almost chokes on his drink and does his best not to spit the nice expensive stuff all over the counter. He manages to swallow it down before looking over at them incredulously. Shiro’s got a hand on Keith’s shoulder and–Lance can’t believe it. Despite the neutral look on Keith’s face, there’s a small blooming of pink on his cheeks.

“T-Together? For a  _year_??” Lance stammers and they both nod.

But…how? How didn’t he notice  _that_? A year? So this whole time, he’s been trying to set up two people that were already dating? God, he feels like an absolute moron but an even worse feeling washes over him.

Before this mission, he’d been flirting with both of them regularly. Compliments and innuendos and jokes. Neither of them said anything other than to laugh and play along. They didn’t tell him to stop or that they weren’t available. They just let him. It gave him a smidgeon of hope that one day one of them would look his way.

So not only did Lance fail to notice the longstanding couple in front of him but he built up his hopes for something was already taken. It was never going to happen. With either of them.

Why does it feel like his chest is caving in?

“O-Oh,” Lance laughs halfheartedly to hide the pain of it. “Well, that explains–I mean, a year. W-Wow. Uh, congrats, I guess.”

“Lance.”

“You both have great, uh, poker faces. I never would have guessed,” Lance rambles and laughs a little more.

That laughter is hollow. As fake as the smile he’s forcing. Lance knows it and so do his friends.

“You guys have the self-control of Buddhist monks then, not jumping each other in public. I could never–” he swallows back that sentence in favor of a new one and hops off the stool with his drink. “A-Anyway, I’m gonna go sit outside. Since I’m not needed here.”

Or wanted, he thinks bitterly as he starts to step away.

“Lance,” Keith huffs. “Get back here and sit with us.”

“No, no. Don’t want to get in the middle of you two,” Lance says and regrets it as the words provide a very vivid memory of a dream he’s had once. A dream where he very much wanted to be in the middle of both of them. “Three’s a crowd. I’d just be in the way,” he says and then whispers under his breath, “Like always.”

Lance takes his drink just outside the bar and leans against the building with a deep sigh. He stares into his glass of burgundy liquid and swirls it a little.

How depressing. Now he really feels like a third wheel. A really dumb, really naive third wheel. And they have to stick around for another two days. Another two days of awkwardness before they return. Great.

He makes a move to finish his glass when a hand perches firmly on his shoulder. It’s Shiro and he’s alone. Probably to give him a pep talk or something. His eyes are sympathetic and Lance can’t stand to look at them in his current state. Part of him is a little annoyed with them both but he tries not to show it.

“Lance–”

“Why didn’t you say something, Shiro?” Lance asks quietly. “All those times I–-you could have said ‘thank you but no thank you’. If I’d known I’d have minded my own business. I’d have stopped flir-–”

“We didn’t want you do stop, Lance,” Shiro tells him. “We thought it was…cute how sweet on us you were.”

When Lance blushes this time it’s not from the drink. Cute. Shiro thinks he’s cute? Wait–-

“We? Keith too?”

“Keith too,” Shiro nods with a little smile. “He especially liked the attention though you’ll have a hard time getting him to admit it.”

Keith liked his flirting. Lance guessed he did from some of the smirks he sent his way but…he never actually thought–-

“We were going to tell you about us and even ask you on a date…together,” Shiro admits with a slight flush. “On this trip, actually.”

“Wh-What?”

“Keith’s idea. But you suddenly stopped flirting with us. And you kept leaving,” Shiro explains. “We figured you weren’t interested anymore so we didn’t bring it up.”

Lance blinks with utter disbelief. They like him? Both of them? They were both interested in…So that means this whole time–he’s been sabotaging himself?!

Lance can’t help but cover his face and snort out a laugh, a hysterical pathetic sound that forces him to put his drink down or risk dropping it. Shiro’s not sure if it’s a good or bad laugh until Lance finally slides that hand through his hair with a sigh. He’s smiling.

“Guess the only one making romance stupidly complicated was me,” Lance snorts.

“A bit,” Shiro chuckles and pats his shoulder again. This time it feels a little warmer and more intimate. “Want to come back in? Eat some food and talk a little more? Keith’s already getting us a booth in the back. That is…if you’re still interested?”

There’s a bit of something flashing in Shiro’s eyes. He’s hopeful. This is not just a casual proposition he’d offer just anyone, one that he won’t care if Lance takes or leaves. He’s invested in Lance’s response and it shows.

That chest-crushing pain has all but disappeared at the knowledge of his interest reciprocated and at the prospect of sitting with both of his crushes at once. Laughing, flirting, eating and drinking. Pressed in closer than they’ve ever really been.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that,” Lance answers and picks up his drink again. He doesn’t drink it, just carries it while following Shiro back inside the bar.

Keith’s talking with a waitress, asking about the things on the menu that he can’t read. He’s already ordered something for the table and looks up when they approach. That tell-tale haughty smirk as he reclines back in the center of the booth.

“Food should be here in about five dobashes,” Keith says. “Sit wherever.”

Wherever? If he gets the option then–Lance slides in so that Keith will be on one side and Shiro on the other. He’s always liked the idea of being between them. It’s not the same as some of his daydreams but…good enough for now.

Lance finishes his drink and so do Shiro and Keith but none of the three have anything alcoholic after the food arrives. They talk about the mission mostly and the people here. How much they hope this helps the coalition and rebuilding of planets devastated by the Galra.

Lance, funnily enough, keeps the conversation on anything other than what they talked about at the bar as he’s not exactly sure how to breach it without sounding a little desperate. Shiro’s already confirmed for him that they’re interested, so there’s no need to hurry it along. And yet…

Keith keeps inching slowly closer each time he pushes a fresh glass of water across the table for Lance. To hydrate him and consequently sober him up a bit but all Lance can focus on is his thigh touching Keith’s. Keith’s body is hot through those jeans and Lance’s hand hovers a little above his leg.

He wants nothing more than to put his hand down and slide it up inner thigh but…he’s seen Keith break someone’s hand before for touching him so he’s understandably hesitant.

Shiro helps him out with this. He takes Lance’s hand and presses it down to Keith’s leg and guides it upwards. Lance can’t believe this is happening but there–That’s Shiro’s hand is on his and his hand is on Keith’s thigh…and no one’s breaking his fingers.

Lance’s eyes dart back and forth to both of them to gauge reactions but finds them favorable. Keith’s got what Lance would consider a neutral look if not for the light blush there and his lidded eyes focused on Lance’s lips. And Shiro is smiling softly as he presses Lance’s hand onto Keith’s crotch. Hard and now Lance’s fingers are tingling with excitement.

“He’s talked about this for the last month,” Shiro says low in Lance’s ear. “Do you want to kiss him, Lance?”

Lance doesn’t have to think about that question long. “Yes,” he barely whispers.

“He wants to kiss you too,” Shiro tells him and removes his hand from Lance’s. “Go ahead.”

He knows they’re in an exposed booth. It’s at the back of the bar which hides them a little. And it’s dark, only lit by a few glowing lanterns. This hides them even further but by no means do they have any true privacy. Anyone could see them if they deign to look.

But that doesn’t put Lance off at all.

A hand cups Keith’s neck and pulls him forward to Lance’s eager mouth. Keith’s lips part immediately for Lance’s probing tongue. The heat of Keith’s mouth is savory from their meal and sweet from the brandy-like drink he’d had and Lance can’t get enough of the flavors mixing on his tongue. He keeps his kisses soft and gentle, sucking on Keith’s bottom lip with a sigh as his fingers slide through thick hair.

Lance gives Keith’s hard-on a squeeze with his other hand and–oh. The sound that erupts from Keith is unlike any he’s ever heard from him. A weak noise low in his throat that he tries desperately to suppress while simultaneously rocking a little into Lance’s palm.

“He’s trying to hold it in,” Shiro whispers to Lance, scooting in closer to watch over his shoulder. “But you keep that up, he’ll break before long…May even  _beg_.”

Lance makes a weak noise of his own at the thought. Yes, Keith, strong and confident Keith, weak in the wake of Lance’s touch. Begging for more. He’d love to see that. Could they do something like that tonight? Right now? Are they hidden enough?

Does he care?

Lance continues to kiss Keith with hungry licks and nibbles as his hand squeezes again on Keith’s hard on to elicit more weak noises. Keith’s hands finally move. They reach for the buttons on Lance’s slacks and hurriedly work to undo them.

“Shiro,” Keith huffs when he has trouble.

Shiro presses his mouth to the base of Lance’s neck and he feels his whole body shiver. Right, Shiro’s here too. God, he forgot that he’s actually between both of them. This could get a hundred times hotter in no time flat.

Shiro’s hands creep around Lance’s lower back to his front, to assist Keith in his endeavor with his pants. The button releases and Keith lowers the zipper to grant access to more of Lance. Shiro’s hand delves into his now opened pants and palms Lance’s boner.

“Sh-Shiro,” Lance gasps.

Are they really going to do this here? Keith’s looking down hungrily. He’s even licking his lips in anticipation of Shiro completely exposing him. The tables have cloths over them. If Keith takes to the floor underneath no one will even know he’s there.

“If you want us to stop…all you have to do is say so,” Shiro tells him. “Or if you want to take this somewhere else…”

“N-No, here’s…great,” Lance swallows and nibbles his bottom lip. He doesn’t want to wait any longer than he already has.

Shiro nods in understanding. He exposes Lance for both of them to see, sliding the waistband of his boxers down slowly until his hard cock springs free. He’s long and thick and curling slightly upward. Dense curled hair at the base. The whole length flushed with the blood rushing to his crotch.

Lance swallows nervously, hoping that what they see is satisfactory but his nerves settle almost instantly when both Shiro and Keith sigh. A decidedly good sigh.

“He’s big,” Keith says, an excited flash in his eyes on his otherwise calm face.

“He is,” Shiro nods, nuzzling into Lance’s neck a little. “Sit back Lance, We’ll…take good care of you tonight.”

Keith subtly slips his way under the table, hands on Lance’s thighs as he presses himself between them. Shiro sticks close to Lance, hands perched on his bare hips, watching as Keith not so subtly pulls his jeans down to the center of his thighs. It constricts his legs but it exposes more for Keith to take in.

“Want to start, Keith?” Shiro asks, his eyes lidded with its own lustful haze. Keith nods but Shiro tsks in response. “Ask him. Nicely.”

Keith frowns, his cheeks flushing pink as his eyes avoid Lance’s. His fingers grip on the wrinkles in Lance’s jeans as he swallows down a dissenting noise.

“Let me…blow you,” Keith mumbles out.

“Better than that, Keith,” Shiro says, his tone almost scolding. “If you can’t be nice you can go back to the room. Lance and I will stay here and have fun…without you.”

Keith’s face flushes redder at that. His jaw even clenches. He doesn’t want to be excluded from this and he will be if he can’t be a little more amicable. So Keith takes a deep calming breath before darting his eyes up to Lance’s. Letting down his wall for a second and Lance sees there’s a vulnerability behind that shield.

“Can I…suck your cock, Lance?” Keith asks again and then swallows. “Please,” he adds, just in case.

“Much better,” Shiro smiles and nuzzles into Lance’s neck. “He asked you a question, Lance. Do you have an answer?”

“Fuck yeah,” Lance nods, relishing in the feel of Shiro’s lips at his pulse. “Go to town,” he adds.

Keith doesn’t wait for any other words, lowers his mouth directly to the head of Lance’s cock and plunges down on top of it. Lance has to bite down the noise he wants to make if they don’t want to draw attention to themselves. Thank god it’s already a little loud in here from the music they have playing. Otherwise everyone would hear the obscene slurping sounds Keith’s making as he hungrily sucks on Lance’s cock.

“F-Fuck,” Lance stammers. “K-Keith.”

“He’s so impatient,” Shiro chuckles. “No finesse at all.”

“Still…f-feels amazing. Th-That tongue…hah…so good,” Lance compliments and Keith’s cheeks flush.

“Turn your head Lance,” Shiro whispers. “Towards me and open your mouth.”

No objections from Lance. He obeys like Shiro’s word is law. Turns and parts his lips so Shiro can capture them with his own. That makes two mouths on him as they sit in that back booth.

Shiro reaches up and taps the brightest light near them and it flickers out to darken the table a bit more. They could put them all out but that might be just a little too suspicious. Now it just looks like him and Shiro are just making out in the booth. So any who see them just barely acknowledge them as anything more than a couple getting a little handsy in the booth.

They couldn’t know how Keith sucks Lance in deep to the back of his throat. Couldn’t know how relaxed Keith’s face is now as cock stretches his lips wide to accept the thick girth. They have no idea that Lance’s panting isn’t just from that phenomenal tongue in his mouth but also the one swirling the head of his cock. Or that Shiro’s palming his stomach and wrapping his own fingers around cock, stroking the spit-slicked length when Keith comes up for air.

“Look at his face, Lance,” Shiro tells him. “Look.”

Lance breaks for air, allows his lips a moment’s rest to look down into his lap. Keith…the Keith’s he’s come to know is all but absent. Walls obliterated. Any control over his emotions gone. He’s lapping hungrily at any and all precome he can get. The only thing that can be seen in his eyes is a burning fire of lust.

He almost doesn’t recognize the man between his legs without how desperate he looks.

“You want to hear him  _beg_?” Shiro asks.

God yes he does. Keith’s never begged for anything in his life, or so Lance is sure. Keith would rather die than beg for anything. Lance nods fervently and Shiro chuckles.

“Take away what he wants,” Shiro barely whispers and moves one of Lance’s hands to Keith’s hair. “Tell him…he can’t have it.”

Shiro then takes the hand away and leaves Lance to it. He nuzzles and sucks hard on Lance’s neck while he waits. Lance deliberates only for a few seconds before tightening his hold on Keith’s hair and yanking him off his cock. A thread of spit and precome connects Keith’s mouth with Lance’s leaking cockhead that only breaks when Keith lets out a weak noise.

“N-No more for you,” Lance tells him, trying to keep his voice steady. Trying to sound authoritative despite how badly he wants to let Keith go.

Keith struggles to pull himself forward but Lance holds firm, not letting him get closer. The noise that comes out of Keith’s mouth–he’d call it a growl if not for the weak desperation behind it.

“Lance!” he almost hisses. “L-Let go…!”

“No…you’ve had enough,” Lance says and turns his face to kiss Shiro. His eyes glance to the side to focus on Keith’s while Shiro’s tongue plies his mouth open and drawing out a moan.

“So good, Lance,” Shiro whispers. “Hold him there. So all he can do is watch…”

Shiro’s hand strokes Lance’s length. Languid slow rolls of his wrist to accentuate how long and full Lance is. Shiro’s thumb rubbing over the slit and spreading precome across the head. Each movement has Lance writhing in his seat, thrusting up into Shiro’s hand for more friction.

Keith’s eyes won’t leave his cock. Watching each stroke, each pull, and every smear of that precome leaking from him. Sometimes his eyes flick to Lance’s flushed face to gauge when he’ll reach his climax. From the way his eyes widen with urgency, it looks like he knows.

Lance is almost there.

He tries again, to pull from Lance’s grip but his hold stays firm. Even tightens and Keith lets slip a huff. In any other circumstance it would sound annoyed but this…it almost sounds like a whine. Keith bites into his lip to muffle the next one but the damage is already done: both Shiro and Lance know he’s one small step away from what they want to hear.

One sharp gasp from Lance is all it takes to snap that last thread of dignity.

“P-Please,” Keith barely utters. He swallows to get some semblance of control back. “I want more. Please,” he begs as his eyes follow that trail of pre-come dribbling over Shiro’s knuckles.

“Don’t give it to him. Not yet,” Shiro whispers. “He can do better than that.”

“He…can?” Lance pants and Shiro hums.

Lance brings Keith in an inch closer. He still can’t reach anything but that doesn’t stop him from sticking out his tongue to try for a taste. No luck. Keith whines again at how close he is and how strong Lance’s grip is.

“Want more…than that?” Lance asks.

Both Shiro and Lance watch as Keith just barely manages a nod. It’s not that he can’t nod while Lance is holding him…it’s that he doesn’t want to admit how far gone he is. And that won’t do at all.

“Not good enough,” Lance tells him and begins tugging him away again.

“N-No! Give it ba…” Keith trails off. He licks his dry bottom lip and tries again. “Please…I want it. I’ve…wanted it for  _months_. T-Tell him, Shiro.”

“It’s true. He loves drooling over my cock and pretending it’s yours,” Shiro says into his neck. “Want to know what he sounds like? When he’s choking on my cock?”

Shiro lets go of Lance and yanks Keith forward by his hair, forcing him down hard on Lance’s cock. Lance almost cries out. Instead, he grasps the table edge with his free hand and bites his lips closed as Shiro presses Keith down further and further until lips meet pubic hair.

Keith gags and moans and drools but doesn’t resist. In fact, he tries bobbing his head and more spittle drips down his chin in the attempt. His fingers dig into Lance’s thighs to anchor himself there so no one can pull him off again. Lance can’t even look anymore, if he does he’ll come instantly.

“F-Fuck,” Lance pants, his head tilting back to rest on the booth back. “Sh-Shiro, I–”

“Don’t hold back, Lance,” Shiro tells him.

“Wh-What about…later?” Lance gasps, his fingers tightening in Keith’s hair. “Can we…do more later? Or is this…is this it?”

Shiro smiles fondly against his neck, kissing down to his shoulder. He takes Lance’s unoccupied hand and palms it over his crotch. Shiro’s just as hard and from what Lance can feel, even bigger than he is. A tongue slides into his ear for a moment before letting out a soft breath.

“Of course this isn’t it,” Shiro says, his voice low. “I said we’d take care of you tonight…but what I want to do to you can’t be done in a bar.”

Lance feels a great swell of relief hearing that. A swell of relief and a swell of…excitement.

“And…a-after…tonight?” Lance whispers, his breath getting short.

“You just let us know when you want us and we’ll show up at your door Lance,” Shiro promises with a soft kiss to his jaw. “Now…feed that slut between your legs so we can head out for the rest of our fun.”

Lance’s mouth falls agape as a noise rises in his throat. But before he can draw too much attention, Shiro silences him. Grabs him by the jaw and with his mouth. Sloppy kisses him through his shaking release as Keith sucks and slurps every drop of come. Even when there’s none left he continues to lick and suck at the length going flaccid in his mouth.

“You did great, Lance,” Shiro praises. “I know how hard it is to last as long as you did.”

Lance can hardly breathe, his face simmering with the heat of arousal. Between his legs Keith still sits, looking up at him with a smirk. He helps Shiro pulls his pants up. Buttons the jeans. Then discretely slips his way back up into the booth, wiping his mouth with the back of his black glove.

“Want to return the favor?” Keith hints, his eyes honed on Lance’s lips. Red and puffy from biting into them but still so soft looking.

“H-Here?” Lance asks nervously.

He’s not sure he could do what Keith did but he’s willing to try if Keith says he wants it. He’s ready to go to his knees right now but Shiro chuckles.

“Not here,” Shiro says. He reaches over and ruffles Keith’s hair. “Keith doesn’t have the restraint you have. We’d get kicked out for certain.”

“Then we should go,” Keith says, sliding out of the booth while tugging Lance along by his elbow.

“Always in such a hurry,” Shiro laughs but slides out of the booth too.

“Yeah, well, I want to keep it going before he changes his mind and ignores us for two weeks again.” Keith contends with a smirk. “Hell, if he’s the only one who’s going to have any fun tonight.”

Shiro pays the tab while the two of them wait patiently outside the bar. Some waiting more patiently than others if Keith’s furiously tapping foot is any indication. But before they know it, Shiro is exiting the bar with a smile and gesturing them on.

Just like every time before they walk side by side, never touching. Nothing betraying their thoughts or intentions except for the spark of interest in their glances. Lance always use to think three was a crowd but with these two…it’s starting to look more like a party.

And Lance loves a good party.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story? Give it a kudos! Really like it? Leave a comment or rec it to a friend!  
> Don't know what to say? Tell me your favorite part. Or your favorite line. Leave nothing but hearts. Anything to show you appreciate the work will do. Writers love that stuff and I'm no exception!
> 
> Also, if you really like Voltron stuff and want more, check out my other fics. Tell me what you think of them! If I'm stagnating on one maybe YOU can be the one to inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
